Baragon
Baragon is a kaiju that originally appeared in the 1965 movie, Frankenstein Conquers the World. He also appeared in the later Godzilla series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baragon vs. Barugon * Baragon vs Telesdon * Baragon vs. Varan * Baragon vs Neronga '(Completed) Battles Royale * 'Godzilla Dinosaur Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History Baragon is an ancient kaiju who had manage to survive the mass extinction of 65 million years ago by adapting to a subterranean environment, surviving under the Earth surface for millions of years until finally emerging back to the surface in 1965 in Akita Prefecture, Japan. After feeding on livestock and rampaging through Japan, Baragon met has match against the mutant humanoid, Frankenstein, having his neck broken and being swallowed into a large chasm. Baragon would later return in the year 1999 where he and several other kaiju including where related and contained on Ogasawara Island or better known as Monster Island. In 2001 Baragon returned, this time as one of Japan's Guardian monsters, being a monster of the earth element. There he as well his fellow guardian monsters, Mothra and King Ghidorah, would defend Japan from Godzilla, however Baragon failed to defeat the King of the Monsters. Baragon has returned many times, mostly as Godzilla ally, defending the Earth from many kaiju alongside many of his fellow Earth Defenders. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 25m (Frankenstein Conqurors the World), 20m (Destroy All Monsters), 30m (Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack), 60m (Godzilla Unleashed). *Weight: 250 tons (Frankenstein Conqurors the World), 10,000 tons (Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack), 34,000 tons (Godzilla Unleashed). *Age: Over 65 million year old. * Species: Baranosdragon * Kaiju Faction: Earth Defender 'Abilities' *Magma Heat Beam *Can burrow very fast *Glowing Nasal Horn *Extraordinary jumper *Teeth *Claws *4foot Tail Attack *Earthquakes *Lava Eruptions *Very fast * When exposed to certain space crystals, Baragon can transform into his Critical Mass Form. 'Strength & Feats' *Was able to defeat King Ghidorah, with the assistance of 9 other kaiju. *Was able to withstand Godzilla's own Atomic Beam. *Was able to survive being flung kilometers away by Godzilla's tail *Took part in the Trilopod war along with the other Earth Defender Kaiju **Killing a Trilopod Kumonga. **Went head to head with Trilopod Baragon. *Fought Godzilla and Anguirus alongside Varan. *Fought Kumonga alongside Sanda. *Survived an impact from a small meteor. 'Weaknesses' *His small size makes Baragon easily over powered by larger opponents like Godzilla. *Baragon can't handle powerful special attacks like Godzilla's Atomic Beam or one of Keizer Ghidorah's asteroids. *Mainly achieves victory through help from allies. *Was killed by Frankenstein. *Can be easily manipulated through mind control. Trivia *Baragon is the only kaiju in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack who doesn't have his name on the title. *The reason why Baragon is relatively small is because his debut film Frankenstein Conqurors the World was not intended to be a Godzilla film and so Baragon didn't need to be as big as Godzilla. Gallery Baragon65 tn.jpg|Baragon in Frankenstein Coquors the World Baragon68 heat ray.jpg|Magma Heat Beam Baragon-vs-frankenstein.jpg|Baragon vs Frankenstein in Frankenstein Conquors the World Baragon68 tn.jpg|Baragon in Destroy All Monsters Godzilla jp - Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon in GMK GMK - Godzilla Stares At Baragon.jpg|Baragon vs Godzilla in GMK Baragon_Kabou_Zukan_Anatomy.jpg|Baragon Anatomy BaragonED.png|Baragon in Godzilla Unleashed Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_BARAGON.png|Baragon in Godzilla Save the Earth Baos.jpg|Baragon in Unleashed Double Smashed baragon card.png|Baragon Card from Godzilla: Trading Battle baragon_main.png|Baragon in Godzilla Game Boy baragon.gif|Baragon in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Baragon GMoM.gif|Baragon in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters NES Baragon_in_the_Comic.jpg|Baragon in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Baragon vs Kiryu.jpg|Baragon vs Kiryu Godzilla Rulers of Earth Kumonga vs sanda and baragon.jpg|Baragon and Sanda vs Kumonga in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Baragon Captured.jpg|Baragon and Trilopod Baragon in Godzilla Rulers of Earth Baragon vs TriloKumonga.jpg|Baragon vs Trilopod Kumonga Anguirus vs baragon.jpg|Baragon vs Anguirus in Godzilla: Rage Across Time 9.jpg|Baragon struck by Keizer Ghidorah's asteroids in Godzilla Rage Across Time Baragon001.jpg|Baragon Battle Spirit Card 049_baragongmk.jpg|Baragon in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Monster_Icons_-_Baragon.png|Baragon Copyright Icon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horn Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters